modernpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
ModernPowers Wikia
Welcome to the ModernPowers Wiki! This is the official wiki for /v/ModernPowers, a game strategic roleplaying game on voat based on claiming a country/region that exists today, and making it your own! You start the country as it is in 2015 with all IRL aspect in play and then you decide to be a warmongering Dictator, or a peaceful Diplomat, it's up to you, you are the ruler of your nation! This is where you can find the rules of the game, country profiles, conflicts, notable events and much more relating to the game! If you are new, be sure to read the Subverse Constitution before claiming a country, and read the Link Flairs page if you are unsure as to what to tag your post with.You should also look at the Timeline to find out what has already happened. Have fun! If you are wondering why your posts may not get approved by the moderators, we stress for your posts to have a balance of realism and creativity (or creativity based on realism). If you feel that your posts have been wrongly invalidated/deleted, please message the moderators so we can sort it out. Thanks. Index of countries This is the current list of countries and their profiles: * Argentina - SlothropAnAbreaction * Armenia - Valkarth * Australia - Thorium * Bangladesh - TheKillerRabbit * Barbados - sergeant_skip * Belize - Fahrvergnaked * Canada - Kellam * Chad - sirinon * Costa Rica - GeneralBoobington * Cuba - Tinedmovie4062 * Democratic Republic of the Congo - jidlaph * Dominican Republic - Pntbr * Egypt - McCatson * France - laceface * Greenland - Greenland * Guatemala - seromania * Hong Kong - singingoncloudnine * Hungary - dudebro48 * Iceland - PM_ME_YOUR_ARCHES * India - Duey * Indonesia - MrBlueSky * Iraq - Alphataco * ISIS - Evilbrennan * Italy - Robot1501 * Jamaica - Phuffu * Japan - JayTea * Latvia - Bubbavip * Liechtenstein - Sir_Charming * Luxembourg - mcanonerson * Mauritius - SerRobertStrong * Mexico - FlameWolfy * Monoco - YoloSwagg * Mongolia - SushiMaster69 * Nauru - JustinTCleary * The Netherlands - Boukert * New Zealand - Jaked001 * Nigeria - mr_skeltal * North Korea - Techius * Norway - Daylom * Pakistan - Darwin_Prime * Philippines - pokwemon * Russia - I_Plead_The_FiF * Saudi Arabia - WarNeverChanges * South Korea - mrgreengenes * Sweden - Farrago * Switzerland - The_Westerner * Thailand - Xoat * Turkey - INFINITE * Tuvalu - Gill6150 * Ukraine - jobes * United Kingdom - Halofreak1171 * Uruguay - fractal618 * Vatican City - Wumbology_Major Alliances * The Moscow Pact * The European Union * East Asian Co-Prosperity Agreement * The Nordic Union * The Asian Partnership for Peace * The Coalition Of The Pacific * The Soviet Bloc Notable Events * ISIS Conflict * Korean War Other Pages * United Nations * Polandball Comics * A list of handy links and resources can be found in the Research Sources section * The Hookers with shotguns squad * UFC Hooker fighting home page Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse